Episode 1803 - Hell's Riders
The third episode of Season 18 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on October 12, 2018. On that episode, a lunch service featuring marines took place, an advantage was used, and one chef went off the deep end in terms of their attitude, leading to a dramatic dinner service. Intro While going back to the dorms, Chris admitted that elimination sucked that night, but knew that there was nothing more for him to do other than admit to his mistakes as he would get better from them. Meanwhile, the veterans gathered at the patio, with Heather admitting that they needed fucking redemption after that night due to their inconsistent performance. Ariel agreed with Heather as they were not communicating with each other, and thought it would be a lot better due to their all-star status, before telling Trev and Jen that there was no leadership on fish that night. However, while Trev argued that he was on it that night, T felt differently and wanted to address the fact that the former and Jen could not cook as she did not want a clusterfuck of a nightmare. Later that night, Trev and Jen believed that they were being underestimated by their team, with the latter telling the former that he should have stood up for himself earlier that night, but Trev said that he was trying to play from his heart for now. Then, Jen believed that the veterans’ problem was that it was a team entitled wankers as everybody thought they were the leader, and said that they could kiss her ass. Team challenge The next day, both teams came downstairs where Ramsay reminded them how both kitchens were not as smooth as he wanted the previous night. Then, Ramsay added on that when a kitchen does operate smoothly, they perform very smoothly to another profession, before having a group of marines enter the dining room. After, Ramsay said that the marines exemplified the honor, courage, and commitment, and Bret knew how dedicated they were to their mission. For the Marine Service Challenge, both teams would be serving lunch to the marines, with the dishes representing air, land, and sea, Kanae called it a great honor to cook for them, and Trev said that his brother was in the marines. After telling the chefs that the first team to complete all their tickets would win the challenge, Ramsay gave them 30 minutes to prep for service. As prep began, Kevin told the veterans that the challenge meant a lot to him as he was in the navy a long time ago, and wanted to kick butt that day. The menu featured chicken parmesan with angel hair pasta for the air, New York striploin with frites for the land, and fish & chips for the air. Additionally, both teams had to make two family sized salads for the tables which included Caesar salad, and red white and blue salad. Both teams received their first order, and while Jen was not concerned about the challenge as she fed many people before, along with being on the easiest station, she sent up a salad that was overdressed with blue cheese. Heather decided to help Jen out on the salads, despite the latter’s protests as she wanted the former to worry about her French fries, while Heather wondered how Jen could become an Executive Chef if the latter could not dress a salad. In the red kitchen, the rookies completed the salad course, and they were moving onto entrées. Scotley decided to take the lead as he wanted to stand out, but was micromanaging Mia’s work by telling her to put a rag under her fish to absorb the excess oil, despite there being a rack already to do so. That led Mia to believe that the rookies were dismissing her skills, and her rag caught on fire from being close to the element. Despite putting the fire out, Ramsay reminded Mia and Scotley that they did not need a rag to drain out the oil, and disbelievingly stated that they were already on fire, before Mia complained that nobody was listening to her. In the blue kitchen, Heather remarked that she was supposed to be on the fryer instead of helping Jen out, and when the veterans moved onto entrées, the former discovered that nobody got fires ready for her, sarcastically thanking her team for that as there were three people on that side that could have done it while she was busy. In the red kitchen, Ramsay was waiting on Gizzy for her pasta for the chicken parmesan, while the latter was waiting for the water to boil faster. When Ramsay discovered that, he reminded Gizzy that they should never be waiting for water to boil. In the blue kitchen, the veterans were catching up to the rookies, but Ramsay was still waiting on Heather for the fries. While Heather wanted another 20 seconds on them, Kevin pushed her to send them out now as the latter thought that fries were not that hard to cook. Unfortunately, the fries were undercooked, and Marino sent them back to the pass, with a pissed Ramsay showing the veterans them, before telling them that they were behind the rookies now. That dismayed Roe as she thought as all-stars, they would be doing a lot better as Heather got the fry refires accepted. In the red kitchen, Gizzy got her boiling situation sorted out, and the rookies were pushing out entrées, with her saying that the rhythm was going strong as Ramsay reminded them that they were ahead of the veterans. In the blue kitchen, Roe sent up her fish, but Ramsay discovered that it was too soggy from being overcooked, berated the veterans for not communicating, and told Marino that they have given up, which he would not expect a marine to do. That struck a nerve for the veterans as Roe knew that they were better than that, and Kevin took the lead, allowing the veterans to push out entrées at a strong pace, and both teams were on their final ticket. Despite Ariel sending out her steaks out first, Ramsay rejected them for being cold, and Trev accused her of doing that intentionally when they were close to the finish. That allowed the rookies to get their ticket out first, and they won the challenge. While feeling defeated, the veterans served their final ticket not long after as Heather felt embarrassed over their poor performance, and Ramsay accused the veterans of leaving their brains behind. Reward The rookies were rewarded with a trip to Paramount Ranch, and got to star in their own Western film, with Scotley stating that he felt like Rocky Balboa now. During the reward, the rookies and Bret met up with Marino in cowboy attire, and not only did Kanae say that he looked fly, but was excited to be featured in a film, while Mia felt like a movie star. Punishment The veterans were punished by prepping squid for a calamari dish in that night’s service, and Ramsay offered Bret a chance to use his punishment pass so he could join the rookies on their reward. Despite Heather feeling that Bret should not use it as the rewards would get better while the punishments would get worse, the latter decided to use it as he felt that the veterans would not lose again after that day. While Trev accused Bret of taking the first chance of leaving the veterans behind on their punishment, the latter argued that he earned the pass, and if Trev did not like it, then he should have made a better risotto. While being dismissed, Ramsay asked Jen if she would have taken the pass, but the latter said that she would not as she was already living in a horror movie. Before leaving with the rookies, Bret told his teammates that he plans on figure out the tricks from them, but Heather said that the former looked ridiculous, and that she cared more about their own performance as they were screwing up big time. Before service After punishment, Sous Chef Jocky told the veterans that it was time to start prepping for service, and reminded them that they were making their own Berblanc sauce that night. Ariel and T had a discussion over how much heavy cream should be used for the sauce, especially as the former was trying to get closer to Jen’s as she used less for the previous service and it was rejected by Ramsay. However, Jen took that the wrong way and snapped at Ariel, only for an annoyed latter to comment that what she was trying to say was that she was making it closer to Jen’s attempt last time, and called the latter stupid for not understanding that. Back at the dorms, Jen was tearing up in the blue dorms, and Heather was getting nervous over the former's emotional attitude, before believing that the veterans needed to lose dead weight from their team to become an unstoppable force, even if it meant Jen. Then, Jen commented that she has not been in the game since starting as she was in her head a lot, but knew that it was more about her performances than being liked by her teammates. Later that night, the rookies and Bret returned from their reward, and Ramsay had both teams lined up. Then, Ramsay showed the chefs the Hell’s Riders trailer, to their enjoyment. After, Ramsay had everybody on their stations, and asked Marino to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service A grilled calamari appetizer was served tableside by Ariel and Mia. The veterans received their first order, and while Kevin did not think hot appetizers were that difficult, the bigger challenge was Trev who was slow plating the salmon dish. Then, Ramsay caught Trev drinking water instead of continuing to plate the salmon appetizer, and lectured to the latter that the customers were more important than staying hydrated, but Trev felt that he was the whipping boy for the veterans. Despite that, Kevin and Trev got their appetizers accepted. Thirty minutes into service, Motto had full confidence in his skills, despite being reminded by Ramsay that he had to keep his pan on the stove the entire time. That led Gizzy to remark that Motto was the antithesis of Southern cooks as he was moving fast and being quick whited, but the latter’s risotto was crunchy due to his earlier mistake of cooking the dish off the element. Despite that, Motto got his refire accepted, but Ramsay reminded him to stop cooking with the pan off the element. Eventually, both teams were pushing out appetizers, and the veterans were moving onto entrées. Jen believed that being a leader was nothing new to her, and communicated with her teammates, but Sous Chef Jocky rejected her mashed potatoes for being bland, forcing Roe to try and keep her Wellingtons warm until then. When Sous Chef Jocky accused Jen of not tasting her food, the latter argued that she did, and when Sous Chef Jocky asked for somebody to help Jen out on garnish, Heather decided to help the latter out. However, Jen continued to argue that she seasoned the mashed potatoes properly, accused Sous Chef Jocky of ruining his own palate, and believed that there was enough salt to put people in cardiac arrest because of that. When Ramsay called Jen over for the refire, she bitterly asked what she did wrong now, but that pissed Ramsay off and asked her who she thought she was talking to. Then, Sous Chef Jocky once again rejected the mashed potatoes for being bland again, and after Heather tasted Jen’s potatoes, the former deemed them disgusting, told her to put pepper in it, asked why Jen could not season food properly, and Roe complained that they were in a standstill. In the red kitchen, Scotley gave Gizzy direction on how to cook her halibut, but the latter felt that the former was focusing on her work instead of his own. However, Scotley felt that Gizzy was in her own head, and when Jose told the former that they needed another 60 seconds on the Wellingtons, Scotley called out for a three-minute delay. However, that pissed Ramsay off, who went on a tangent about the inconsistent timings, and Gizzy accused Scotley of not being organized on his own work, before sending up an overcooked halibut. After Ramsay showed it to the rookies, Gizzy felt embarrassed that she let down Ramsay, and blamed Scotley for her mistake. Then, Ramsay asked Jose to cook a halibut, and after Kanae felt the energy from the former, Jose got his attempt accepted. In the blue kitchen, Jen has managed to catch up, and entrées were being pushed out from both teams. However, Kanae was late on the garnish for the chicken, with Scotley accusing her of being loss, and Kanae was getting worried as she told her teammates how she was a strong line cook. Then, Scotley told Mia to help Kanae out on garnish, and despite a ticket callout mistake from Jose, Mia took control of the situation and got the rookies refocused, which Gizzy took notice of. Automatic elimination In the blue kitchen, Jen was once again stalling the veterans with her garnishes, and was not communicating with T and Bret. After a shouting match with Jen, T accused the former of being unable to cook, and felt that she only came back in order to promote her chef jackets. Then, Jen accused her teammates of trying to clown her for being the oddball of the team, and sent up under portioned leeks for two duck entrées. Despite Jen arguing that she did send enough up, Ramsay pulled out the pan from the dish tray and showed it to her, before calling the veterans up to the front to see as well. However, Jen argued that she did send enough leeks, and accused Ramsay of trying to sabotage her by dumping the rest under the hot pass. That infuriated Ramsay, who dropped the pan in anger, and sent the veterans to the pantry room, but Jen continued to accuse Ramsay of trying to sabotage her. That served to be the final straw for Ramsay, and told Jen to take her jacket off and leave through the front door, therefore eliminating her from the competition. Before leaving, Jen continued to accuse Ramsay of sabotaging her and disrespecting her, but the latter argued that she was making excuses, and that she did not have it, even though Jen argued that she did have it, and her friends knew that. During her exit interview, Jen knew that she had an entire business waiting for her back home, and that her only regret was not telling Ramsay to shove her blue jacket up his ass and cough out blueberries. After Jen left, a shocked Bret asked what the former was thinking for yelling at Ramsay, but knew that they wanted her gone anyway. Then, Ramsay said that the garnish has been struggling the entire night, and told the veterans to either get a grip, or follow Jen through the front door. The veterans returned to the blue kitchen, and both teams were able to complete service without any more mistakes. Post-mortem After service, Ramsay had both teams lined up, but Kanae noticed that Jen was not there anymore, before wondering what happened in the blue kitchen that night. Before announcing the winning team, Ramsay said that he was incredibly insulted by Jen’s accusations of sabotaging her performance and trying to ruin his reputation, and while he appreciated the other chefs' commitment, he said that he never wanted to be accused of sabotaging anybody else’s performance ever again. Then, Ramsay said that despite the number of mistakes from both kitchens, they were able to bounce back and complete service, unlike in the opening night. So, because of that, and with Jen’s departure, Ramsay named both teams’ joint-winners, and that nobody else would be eliminated. While being dismissed, Trev knew that Jen eliminated herself for the veterans, and did not want to be associated with her ever again, and while Kanae knew that the rookies completed a service, it was not in a strong way, before knowing that the joint-victory was their get out of jail card. Then, Heather said that with Jen gone, the dead weight from the veterans was removed, and believed that they were growing more together. Ramsay's Comment: "Jen accused me of sabotaging her. The truth of the matter is, the only thing that sabotaged Jen tonight was her cooking." Category:Episodes Category:Rookies Vs Veterans